Madly
by michiko yuki
Summary: [Re-upload] I swear, I get angry but only you. I tell my self again to stop. But I can only forget you in my head. My heart was still remembering you. No matter how I try to forget, I think of you [YesungxRyeowook] NC...?
1. Chapter 1

Madly

Cast : Kim Ryeowook

Kim Jong Woon

Kim Young Woon

Warning : boys love, ooc, typo, newbie

Genre : Romance *gak yakin*

Rating : T to M *uhuk*

T for this chapter

Fanfic ini murni punya Yuki Michiko, terinspirasi dari lagu FT ISLAND - Madly. mungkin ff ini tidak sesuai dengan isi lagunya. tapiii... ya, silahkan kalian baca :)

Cast adalah milik Tuhan, diri mereka sendiri dan orang tua. Yuki Cuma pinjem nama doang.

Summary :

_I swear, I get angry but only you_

_I tell my self again to stop_

_But I can only forget you in my head_

_My heart was still remembering you_

_No matter how I try to forget, I think of you_

mungkin sumarry gak sesuai content (?)

Chapter 1

Aku merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu walaupun kita tak pernah bertegur sapa. Tak peduli seberapa keras aku mondorong diriku untuk menjauh darimu, rasa ini semakin menjadi.

Aku menikmati hembusan angin yang membelai rambutku lamat-lamat. Merebahkan tubuhku dengan kedua lengan yang menjadi tumpuan kepala ini. Entahlah, semua terasa berat. Aku hanya bisa menerawang jauh ke atas sana. Kadang aku ingin menjadi seperti awan-awan di atas sana. Mereka seperti ringan, bebas untuk bergerak kemanapun itu. Tapi di satu sisi, aku tak ingin menjadi seperti awan-awan itu. Mereka tidak bisa bergerak semau mereka, anginlah yang menentukan ke mana mereka harus bergerak.

Teriknya matahari tak meruntuhkan niat ku untuk tetap berada di atas sini. Hanyalah di tempat ini aku bisa menemukan kesenanganku. Dengan wana biru cerah yang menjadi latar objek ku. Aku sangat menyukai awan. Dan aku juga sangat menyukai langit. Mereka selalu bisa mengerti akan diriku. Mereka bisa menggambarkan suasana hatiku.

"Ryeowook, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" terlalu sibuk dengan pikiranku, sehingga aku tak sadar jika seorang laki-laki sudah duduk disampingku. Aku hanya meliriknya lewat ekor mataku

"Entahlah Hyung. Aku hanya suka berada di sini." Jawabku sekenanya.

Aku bangun, menyamankan kedua tangan ku untuk ku jadikan tumpuan aku bersandar.

"kau tak apa?" dia menoleh untuk memastikan keadaanku. Apa yang dilakukan? Memasang ekspresi seakan aku adalah remaja SMU yang sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Ayolah, aku sudah dewasa!

"ekspresimu menggelikan Hyung! Aku tak apa. Memangnya aku kenapa?" aku menanggapinya dengan sedikit tertawa melihat ekspresinya yang tidak pantas untuknya.

"aku mengira jika hati mu terluka, Ryeowokok-ah. Aku memasang ekspresi begini karena aku khawatir padamu. Tapi kau malah menertawakanku. Aku ini hyungmu! Aish!" oh, Hyung ku merajuk ternyata. Lihatlah air mukanya yang mengeruh, dan bibirnya yang di majukan! Ouh! Ingin aku turun ke bawah dan mengambil ember untuk menutupi kepalanya.

"Kangin Hyung, aku tak apa. Dan hati ku juga tak apa. mengapa kau khawatir? Dan kenapa hatiku terluka?" aku membetulkan posisi dudukku, bersila sambil menopang dagu ku dan menghadap Kangin Hyung, hyung ku satu-satunya

"melihat Yesung berjalan dengan seorang wanita tadi. Mungkin kau terluka. Maaf menyuruhmu untuk menjemputku ke kantor Yesung tadi. Jika tau seperti ini, aku tak akan memaksamu untuk menjemputmu. Sungguh!" Hyung ku berujar sambil memasang ekspresi menyesal pada ku. Aku hanya tersenyum padanya. Sungguh, aku tidak memikirkan kejadian tadi.

"tak apa Hyung, aku bahkan sudah melupakan kejadian itu. Lagi pula mereka hanya berjalan bersama." Aku berusaha menahan suaraku. Semakin lama suara ku semakin lirih.

Aku tak yakin aku tak apa. Aku melihat Yesung Hyung berjalan dengan seorang wanita. Hanya berjalan bersama, tetapi Yesung Hyung mencium kening wanita itu saat dia akan memasuki gedung pencakar langit itu. Aku hanya bisa melihat mereka dari balik kaca mobil yang tengah terpakir di tepi jalan. Kangin Hyung menatapku khawatir saat itu. Aku tak ingat apa yang kangin Hyung katakan. Yang aku ingat hanya Yesung Hyung dan wanita itu, kemudian aku pulang ke rumah dan berakhirnya aku di atap rumah ku sekarang.

Kami berdua berada dalam keheningan. Aku dan Kangin Hyung hanya menatap apa yang ada di depan kami dengan tatapan yang tak bisa ditebak. Aku menerawang jauh ke depan. Melihat ranting daun yang melambai-lambai di depan sana.

"Hyung, apa aku salah jika menyukai Yesung Hyung? Mencintai Yesung Hyung? Menyayangi Yesung Hyung?" tiba-tiba pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja. Aku hanya tersenyum miris saat merasa tak ada jawaban dari Kangin Hyung.

"aku memang bodoh,Hyung. Tentu saja aku salah jika menyukai Yesung Hyung. Kami berdua sama-sama namja. Mungkin jika aku mengatakan perasaanku pada orang-orang, mereka akan menertawakan ku. Atau mungkin mereka akan mencemooh ku." Aku hanya bisa menunduk saat aku selesai mengatakan perkataan ku tadi. Perkataan ku tadi terus saja melayang-melayang dalam fikiranku. Kami berdua sama-sama namja.

"kau tak bodoh Ryeowook-ah. Kau tak salah. Aku pun juga menyukaimu, menyayangimu, dan mencintai mu. Kenyataannya kita berdua sama-sama namja —''

"kau memiliki rasa itu karena aku adikmu Hyung. Kau juga memiliki rasa itu terhadap orang-orang yang ada di sekelilingmu. Appa, eomma, teman-temanmu, aku. Karena mereka dekat denganmu. Kau sudah pernah mengatakan hal ini beribu kali padaku. Dan beribu kali juga aku mengatakan jika perasaan yang aku miliki terhadap Yesung hyung tidaklah semudah itu. Aku mencintai dia sebagai seorang Yesung. Bukan sebagai teman ataupun orang yang ku kenal seperti yang kau katakan." Aku memotong perkataan Kangin Hyung. Dia hanya bisa menatapku dengan pandangan yang sendu.

Aku hanya menghela nafas saat melihat ekspresinya.

"maaf. Aku hanya terlalu terbawa suasana. Kau tau Hyung? Suasana di sini sangat panas. Matahari sepertinya ingin mengusir kita Hyung. Lebih baik kita masuk." Aku berusaha mencairkan suasana yang menyelimuti kami. Aku menarik lengan kangin Hyung untuk mengikutiku turun ke bawah.

Aku Kim Ryeowook. Seorang pemuda berumur 22 tahun. Mahasiswa tingkat akhir di sebuah universitas ternama di Seoul. Kim Young Woon, atau yang biasa kami panggil Kangin, adalah Hyung ku yang paling baik. Tetapi, terkadang dia juga menyebalkan. Aku menyukai seorang namja. Sudah lama aku menyukainya. Hanya keluarga dan teman terdekatku yang tau tentang orientasi seksualku. Mereka sempat shock saat mengetahui aku menyukai sesama namja. Apalagi kedua orang tuaku, terutama eomma. Aku merasa bersalah terhadap orang-orang yang ada di hidupku. Mengapa aku tertarik terhadap laki-laki? Begitu bodoh saat aku berusaha menjadi normal. Namun, temanku dan kangin Hyung yang tetap memberi ku support. Tetapi, lambat laun, kedua orang tua ku mampu menerima kenyataan bahwa aku seorang yang menyimpang, seorang gay.

Yesung Hyung –Kim Jong Woon–, adalah namja yang aku sukai. Sudah sejak Senior High School aku menyukainya. Awalnya tidak ada yang tau jika aku menyukai Yesung Hyung, teman Kangin Hyung. Tapi, pada suatu hari Kangin Hyung mengetahuinya. Hanya Kangin Hyung yang tau jika aku memiliki perasaan terhadap Yesung Hyung. Yang lain hanya mengetahui jika aku gay saja.

Bertahun-tahun aku meyukai Yesung Hyung, tapi aku tidak berani mengatakan perasaanku. Sebenarnya, kangin Hyung berusaha untuk mendekatkan kami. Tapi aku terlalu malu untuk berada di dekatnya. Yesung Hyung orang yang baik, dia juga ramah. Saat kami bertemu, dia selalu bertegur sapa. Walaupun sangat jarang bagi kami untuk bertemu. Terkadang, aku seperti menjadi stalker-nya. Mengikuti dia secara diam-diam.

_I tell myself again to stop_

_But I can only forget you in my head_

_My heart was still remembering you_

_No matter how I try to forget, I think of you_

_._

Oh! Shit! Aku sedang sibuk memasak begini, kangin Hyung sama sekali tidak membantuku! Lihatlah apa yang sedang dia lakukan! Dengan santainya dia hanya bersantai dengan menonton TV di hari Minggu pagi ini.

"Hyung! Tidak kah kau mau membantuku untuk membereskan kekacauan yang kau buat tadi!?" aku berteriak kesal padanya dari arah dapur. Kekacauan yang dia buat di dapur pagi ini melebihi kekacauan yang diakibatkan gempa bumi.

"jika aku membantumu, dapurnya akan semakin kacau saja. Salah mu sendiri kemarin menyuruh para maid pulang disaat eomma sedang tidak ada di rumah. Bertahanlah selama seminggu ke depan tanpa maid wookie. Dan tenanglah, appa dan eomma akan pulang dari Jepang juga seminggu lagi. Kkkk" kangin Hyung berkata seperti dengan muka yang ingin aku hancurkan. Dia hanya tertawa menyebalkan sambil mengambil air putih dari almari pendingin.

'ARGH!' aku menedang kecil tulang keringnya saat aku berjalan membawa tumpukan peralatan dapur yang kotor karena ulah kangin Hyung tadi.

"maaf Hyung, aku tidak sengaja." Aku tertawa sambil berkilah terhadapnya. Dia hanya merintih kesakitan sambil menggosok-gosok kakinya yang sakit.

"kau adik yang nakal wookie! kau mau pergi ke mana hari ini? Punya rencana?" tanyanya mencurigakan.

"umm, aku ingin di rumah saja. Aku tidak ingin ke mana-mana. Ada apa memang?" tanya ku menyelidik.

"ohh, tidak apa-apa. Yasudah, aku ada janji dengan Yesung hari ini. Kau mau ikut?" kangin Hyung mengajakku dengan tampang yang ingin ku pukul. Lihatlah kedua alisnya yang dinaik-turunkan. Sungguh, aku ingin melempar Hyung tercintaku ini ke laut.

"tidak mau." Jawabku ketus sambil melanjutkan aktivitas ku. Sedangkan Hyung hanya tertawa dan berlalu ke kamarnya. Ck, apa orang itu mulai gengguan jiwa?

.

Siang ini aku hanya berdiam diri di kamar tanpa melakukan sesuatu. Kangin Hyung sedang bertemu dengan Yesung Hyung entah di mana. Ternyata dia memang ada janji dengan Yesung Hyung. Ku kira dia hanya sekedar membual saat di dapur tadi pagi.

Aku tidur terlentang di tempat tidurku. Aku ingin melupakan Yesung Hyung dari hidupku. Tetapi aku tak bisa. Aku membuka galeri foto di ponselku. Memandangi foto-foto Yesung Hyung yang aku dapatkan secara diam-diam. Aku ingin marah dengan diriku sendiri. Kenapa aku memiliki perasaan ini. Kenapa aku tak memiliki kebernian unntuk mengungkapkan perasaanku? Harusnya aku tak memiliki perasaan ini. Aku ingin menghapuskan perasaan ini. Tapi semakin aku berusaha menghilangkan perasaan ini, semakin kuat rasa yang aku miliki. Aku gagal. Dan aku menyerah untuk menghilangkan rasa ini.

–Kangin's side –

"jadi begitu untuk proyek kita selanjutnya? Itu bagus Kangin-ah. Tak salah perusahaan kita bekerja sama." Yesung menyesap cappuccino miliknya. Mereka –Kangin dan Yesung– sedang berada di sebuah café. Mereka adalah teman lama. Sahabat dan partner kerja mungkin adalah title cocok untuk mereka berdua.

"tak usah melebih-lebihkan. Ini juga berkat kerja keras mu." Kangin menanggapinya dengan rasa rendah hati. Dia tak suka dilebih-lebihkan orang lain. Karena menurutnya, dia tak akan bisa tanpa bantuan orang lain.

"Yesung-ah, beberapa hari yang lalu aku melihatmu bersama seorang wanita di kantormu. Apa itu pacarmu? Hei, kau sudah tua ternyata!" kangin sedikit penasaran dengan yeoja yang dia lihat dengan adiknya di kantor Yesung.

"wanita? Siapa? Pacar? Aku tak punya. Hei, kau lupa jika kita seumuran! Kita masih 25 tahun, itu belum tua asal kau tau!"

"kkk, aku hanya bercanda. Tapi aku benar-benar melihatmu bersama seorang wanita di kantormu. Kau bahkan mencium kening wanita itu." kangin berkata demikian lancarnya. Dia tetap menyanggah jika yeoja itu adalah yeojachingu Yesung.

"ohh, dia hanya adikku. Dia Kim Nana. Dia adikku yang ada di Jepang. Dia tinggal dengan Nenek sejak kecil." Ujar Yesung dengan nada yang terdengar ceria. Kangin mengerutkan keningnya tanda dia tidak mengerti.

"kau tidak pernah bercerita jika kau mempunyai adik perempuan. Sudah bertahun-tahun kita mengenal dan kau tidak menceritakan hal ini padaku! Kau anggap aku apa, huh? Tidakkah kau kasian pada Ryeowook saat dia—" kangin terkaget saat dia sadar menyinggung tentang Ryeowook. Dia terlalu gugup untuk menyembunyikan kecerobohannya.

"Ryeowook? Apa dia juga melihatnya? Katakan." Ucap Yesung tak sabar. Dia terlihat gusar saat ini. Kangin yang menyadari tingkah aneh Yesung hanya bisa menerka-menerka.

"kenapa jika adikku juga melihatnya?" tanya kangin dengan kata yang penuh penekanan.

"huh?" Yesung bersikap seperti orang bodoh saat mendengar pertanyaan kangin

'_bodoh kau Yesung!'_

Lama mereka terdiam. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara riuh pengunjung café yang tidak begitu jelas.

Tidak kuasa dengan pendangan Kangin yang begitu mengintimidasi, akhirnya Yesung membuka suara.

"aku bertanya sekali lagi Kangin-ah. Apa adikmu melihatku juga saat itu?" tanya Yesung hati-hati. Dan Kangin hanya menggangguk sebagai jawabannya, dan tetap melayangkan tatapan yang mengintimidasi. Yesung mengusap wajahnya kasar. Seperti orang yang sedang frustasi.

"kenapa?" kangin sangat penasaran dengan sikap yang ditunjukkan Yesung.

"apa dia mengira jika Nana adalah pacarku?" Yesung bertanya dengan gusar. lagi, kangin hanya mengangguk dengan wajah bingungnya.

"oh! Shit! adik mu menyukaiku kan?" tanya cepat dengan wajah yangsulit di tebak. Tapi sarat akan kekhawatiran dalam pengucapnnya. pertanyaan ini sukses membuat Kangin terbelalak. Dari mana Yesung tau?

"D-dari mana kau tau?" oh, suara kangin sedikit bergeter. Dia takut jika adiknya padanya. Pasalnya, hanya dia yang tau jika Ryeowook menyukai Yesung. Dan sekarang Yesung tau jika Ryeowook menyukainya.

"itu tidak penting. Yang jelas sekarang aku harus menjelaskan pada adikmu agar tidak salah paham. Dia ada di rumah kan?" satu anggukan dari Kangin sukses membuat Yesung melesat menuju mobilnya untuk ke tempat Ryeowook berada.

Kangin yang ditinggalkan Yesung sendiri hanya bisa mematung mencerna apa yang di katakana Yesung tadi.

"menjelaskan?" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. Dia masih mencerna apa yang terjadi.

"jadi Yesung juga menyukai Ryeowook?!" Kangin berteriak saat mendapatkan sebuah kesimpulan. Tak memperdulikan tatapan aneh dari pengunjung café, dia segera berlari ke mobilnya dan segera pulang ke rumah.

TBC.

_Kyaaa! ini pertama kali posting cerita di ffn. Hehe, maaf kalau ff ini jauh dari kata bagus *pundung _

_Ini , chapter 1. Rating nya T. ff ini Cuma 2 chapter kok. dan chapter depan itu ratingnya M. LOL_

_saya newbie kakak. jadi maaf kan kesalahan saya di ff ini *bow  
><em>

_saya butuh saran dan kritik dari kalian. Maukah memberikannya padaku dalam bentuk review? _

_Hug and kiss from anak YeWook. ^^  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

Madly

Cast : Kim Ryeowook

Kim Jong Woon

Kim Young Woon

Warning : boys love, ooc, typo, newbie

Genre : Romance *gak yakin*

Rating : T to M *uhuk*

M for this chapter!

Fanfic ini murni punya Yuki Michiko, terinspirasi dari lagu FT ISLAND - Madly. mungkin ff ini tidak sesuai dengan isi lagunya. tapiii... ya, silahkan kalian baca :)

Cast adalah milik Tuhan, diri mereka sendiri dan orang tua. Yuki Cuma pinjem nama doang.

Summary :

_I swear, I get angry but only you_

_I tell my self again to stop_

_But I can only forget you in my head_

_My heart was still remembering you_

_No matter how I try to forget, I think of you_

mungkin sumarry gak sesuai content (?)

* * *

><p>'duk duk duk!' terdengar suara pintu yang digedor dengan sangat kuat dan sangat tegesa-gesa<p>

Seorang pemuda dengan muka masam menuruni tangga sambil mendumal karena tidurnya yang terganggu. Ryeowook berjalan menuju ke pintu dengan rambut yang masih acak-acakan dan muka khas orang bangun tidur.

"aish, orang itu menyebalkan sekali! Kenapa dia menggedor-gedor pintu seperti orang kesetanan? Awas saja jika tersangkanya kangin Hyung. Akan kupatahkan lehernya"

'duk duk duk!' semakin lama gedoran itu semakin keras.

"iya! Sebentar! Aku sedang berjalan! Bisa sabar tidak?!" karena jengkel, Ryeowook berteriak sambil mempercepat langkahnya.

'klek'

"dasar orang gangguan jiwa! Pengganggu! Menyebalkan!" Ryeowook berteriak mengeluarkan rasa kesalnya sesaat setelah membuka pintu. Dia tidak sadar siapa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

Dia tersadar saat orang di hadapannya itu memeluk dirinya dengan erat. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Ryeowook. Menghirup feromon ryeowook sedalam-dalamnya.

Ryeowook yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya langsung tersadar dan mendorong sosok di depannya menjauh.

"Kau mesum! Siapa kau berani-beraninya— Yesung Hyung! Astaga!" di menatap sosok di hadapannya dengan pandangan tidak kedua pipinya memerah saat mengingat perlakuan Yesung tadi. Astaga, Ryeowook bisa gila!

"Ryeowook-ah, maaf kan aku—" Yesung berujar penuh harap sembari memegang kedua tangan Ryeowook. Ryeowook berusaha melepaskan tangannya, tetapi cengkraman tangan Yesung jauh lebih tidak bisa mengendalikan detak jantungnya. Jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang ketika Yesung mentapa kedua matanya dalam.

"saat kau melihatku bersama seorang wanita di kantorku bersama hyungmu, dia adalah adikku. Kau tidak bolehh salah paham. Asal kau tau, aku mencintaimu juga."

Ingin rasanya ryeowook untuk menghilang dari hadapan Yesung. Apa yang dia katakan tadi? 'aku mencintaimu juga'

"T-tunggu, apa maksudmu Hyung?" Ryeowook seperti lupa cara bernafas. Dia berbicara denggan napas yang putus-putus.

"aku tau kau mencintaiku. Dan aku mencintaimu aku baru mengatakannya sekarang. Aku terlalu takut untuk mengataknnya tanpa tau kepastiannya. Maaf kan aku sungguh. Dan sekarang, maukah kau menjadi pacarku, Kim Ryeowook?"

"kau meminta ku menjadi pacarmu dengan keadaan ku yang baru bangun tidur Hyung? Kau ini keterlaluan sekali! Dan dari mana kau tau jika aku menyukaimu?" Ryeowook bertanya dengan nada yang kesal

"kau cantik walaupun kau bangun tidur" Yesung tersenyum menggoda Ryeowook yang air mukanya semakin seperti kepiting rebus.

"aku namja Hyung!" ouh, lihatlah bibir yang mengerucut itu. Dia sangat menggemaskan bukan?

"baiklah, kau seksi jika bangun tidur. Kkk~"

"kau menyebalkan!"

"ya atau tidak?"

"huh?"

"Mau menjadi pacarku atau tidak?"

"menurutmu Hyung?"

"ya. Pasti kau mau."

"kau percaya diri sekali Hyung"

"tapi kau pasti mau. Iya kan? "

"kau mendapatkan jawabannya Hyung." Ryeowook menjawabnya dengan malu-malu. Dilihat dari air mukanya, Ryeowook sangatlah senang sekarang. Cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Dengan tiba-tiba, Yesung menarik Ryeowook ke dalam pelukannya dan menyatukan bibir mereka dengan sangat lembut. Ryeowook hanya bisa mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Yesung sambil menutup kedua matanya sambil berjinjit untuk mmenyamakan tinggi mereka.

Kangin yang berada tak jauh dari mereka hanya tersenyum menyaksikan keduanya.

"kau tau, Ryeowook? Cintamu tak pernah salah. Selamat kau sudah mendapatkan cintamu."

"Hyung, ini anniversary pertama kita. Kau tau? Aku sangat bahagia. Eomma dan appa tidak keberatan dengan hubungan kita. Mereka sangat mendukung, kau tau?" ucap Ryeowook yang duduk di samping Yesung sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu sang kekasih. Mereka tengah berada di apartement Yesung saat ini.

"aku sudah meminta ijin ke mereka. Aku akan menikahi mu. Aku serius denganmu. Aku meyakinkan mereka jika kau akan baik-baik saja bersamaku. Nyawaku yang menjadi jaminan, sayang." Yesung mengutarakan perkataannya sembari membelai rambut sang pujaan hati. Mencium puncak kepalanya dengan penuh kasih hanya mendongak menanggapi pernyataan kekasihnya.

"kenapa? Kau tidak percaya padaku?" Yesung mengerenyit saat mendapati ekspresi datar Ryeowook.

"aku sangat percaya padamu Hyung. Aku sangat percaya, terimah kasih Hyung atas cintamu padaku." Ryeowook berusaha menahan suaranya agar tidak bergetar. Dia hanya terlalu bahagia saat ini. Dia sedikit menyamankan tubuhnya di dekapan Yesung. Dia meraih bibir Yesung kedalam sebuah pagutan yang sangat lembut. Penuh dengan kasih sayang.

"saranghae." Hanya sebentar tautan mereka terlepas dan kembali bersatu sesaatnya.

Sekarang mereka berada di kamar Yesung. Dengan Ryeowook yang berada di bawah kukungan lengan Yesung, mereka berciuman dengan sangat lembut. Tapi semakin lama ciuman mereka berubah. Bukan ciuman yang penuh akan kasih sayang. Tetapi ciuman yang sarat akan nafsu. Yesung semakin mendesak Ryeowook untuk membuka mulutnya. Ryeowook yang merasa kehabisan nafas berusaha mebuka mulutnya, dimaksudkan untuk mengambil Yesung justru memanfaatkannya untuk memperdalam ciumannya dengan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut hangat Ryeowook. Ryeowook yang hanya bisa menerima, hanya mampu meremas rambut Yesung dengan penuh hasrat. Terasa geli dalam mulutnya.. Yesung yang dengan lihai membelai langit-langit mulut Ryeowook, mencoba bermain dengan lidah si pria bertubuh mungil itu.

"anghh…." Ryeowook hanya bisa mendesah dan meremas rambut serta punggung Yesung saat lidahnya di hisap oleh mulut Yesung.

Ryeowook tidak ingin kalah dengan Yesung, dia mulai membalas ciuman Yesung. Memainkan bibir bawah dan atas Yesung secara bergantian. Saling berperang lidah, hinggga saliva dari keduanya bercampur dan jatuh membasahi leher jenjang Ryeowook. Sadar akan kebutuhan oksigen mereka berdua, Yesung melepaskan tautan keduanya dan beralih ke leher jenjang Ryeowook.

Menjilat saliva yang mengalir ke leher jenjang Ryeowook, mencium lehernya dan kemudian mengisapnya dalam untuk menandai bahwa ryeowook adalah miliknya seorang.

"Aa-aaahhhh, hyunghhh! Hyunghh~" Ryeowook yang menerima perlakuan Yesung hanya bisa pasrah di bawahnya.

Melihat Ryeowook yang sudah pasrah, Yesung mulai membuka pakaian mereka. Hingga sekarang mereka berdua telah sama-sama telanjang.

"kau sangat indah, sayang." Yesung mengusap sebelah pipi Ryeowook dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"aku mencintaimu" sedetik setelah mengatakan itu, Yesung kembali mengajak Ryeowook bersatu dalam ciuman yang sangat menggairahkan. Saling melumat, menghisap, dan beradu lidah.

"ahhhh, hyungh~ i-iniihh~ mmhhh…" Ryeowook mendesah semakin keras saat bibir Yesung semakin turun menuju salah satu nipplenya. Ingin berlaku adil, Yesung memainkan nipple satunya dengan , menjepitnya, dan menariknya sedikit keras. Sedangkan yang berada di dalam mulutnya, di mainkannya dengan lidahnya, di ciuminya dengan lembut kemudian menghisapnya dalam. Tak jarang pula Yesung akan menggigitnya gemas. Ryeoowook menerima perlakuan Yesung dengan senang hati. Semakin keras mendesahkan nama Yesung seperti ingin mendapatkan lebih dan lebih lagi. yesung bergantian memainkan kedua nipple Ryeowook.

"Yesunghh h-hyunghhh~ aahhhhhh! Ahhh…. Ngghhh" Ryeowook mendesah semakin keras saat dirasanya hisapan Yesung terlampu kuat. Ryeowook yang mencari pelampiasan, mencari sesuatu untuk di remasnya. Tangan nakalnya menggerayangi tubuh Yesung. Di mulai dari punggung, tengkuk, dan berakhir pada penis Yesung yang sedikit menegang.

"hhhhh~ kau mulai nakal, huhh?" Yesung berusaha menahan desahannya saat tangan nakal Ryeowook sedikit meremas dan menaik turunkan tangannya.

"aku tidak nakal Hyung, aku ini anak yang baik dan penurut." Ryeowook berujar dengan polosnya pada Yesung, padahal di bawah sana tangannya masih aktif memanikan penis Yesung.

"kau anak yang penurut?"

"umm, iya" Ryeowook menganggukan kepalanya berulangkali sambil memasang wajah anak-anak. Ohh, dia sangat menggemaskan. Yesung menjauhkan penisnya dari tangan Ryeowook secara merasa kesal saat mainan barunya di ambil. Dia merengut dan berusaha menggapai penis Yesung kembali. Tapi tak diperbolehkan oleh Yesung.

Yesung berdiri dengan kedua lututnya yang di jadikan tumpuan, mengakangi Ryeowook dan mendekat ke kepalanya. Menampar-namparkan pelan penisnya yang menegang pada wajah Ryeowook. Ryeowook yang merasa mendapatkan kembali mainannya, menjulurkan lidahnya berusaha menggapai penis yang menggiurkan untuknya.

"kau anak yang penurut bukan? Kalau begitu kau harus mengulum penisku ini sayang." Yesung menuntun penisnya menuju mulut Ryeowook yang basah. Ryeowook dengan senang hati membuka lebar mulut kecilnya untuk menerima penis Yesung yang sudah sangat keras.

Ryeowook hanya mampu memasukkan setengah dari penis Yesung ke dalam mulut kecilnya. Sisanya dia manjakan dengan tangannya. Dia mulai memaju-mundurkan kepalanya untuk memanjakan penis Yesung. Dia mengisap, memainkan lidahnya di ujung penis Yesung, tak jarang pula dia menggunakan giginya untuk menggigit-gigit kecil penis Yesung.

"aasshhh, sayangh. Kau begitu pintar, huh? Ssh.." Yesung hanya mampu mendesis menikmati hangatnya mulut Ryeowook. Ryeowook menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat ekspresi yang Yesung keluarkan. Oh, Ryeowook kita sepertinya menikmati mainan barunya. Dia semakin bersemangat ketika Yesung sangat menikmati perlakuaannya. Matanya yang menutup, peluh yang membasahi tubuhnya, kepalanya yang menengadah memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya beserta jakun yang naik turun. Sungguh Ryeowook seperti mendapatkan ekstasi baru hari ini.

"ohh, cukup sayang. Aku akan mengeluarkan spema ku di dalam mu nanti." Yesung yang merasa klimaksnya semakin dekat segera melepas penisnya dari mulut Ryeowook.

"hyunghh~" Ryeowook mendesah kecewa saat dia harus kehilangan mainannya lagi.

"bukalah kaki mu lebar-lebar sayang. angkat pahamu. aku ingi melihat hole mu sayang."

"kau ingin melihat hole ku hyung?" ryeowook bertanya dengan nada yang menggoda. Yesung yang berada di depan kaki ryeowook hanya tersenyum miring menanggapi ucapan-ucapan kotor kekasihnya itu.

"ya, aku ingin melihat seberapa lapar hole mu itu sayang. Tidakkah hole sempitmu itu ingin menghisap penisku yang besar ini? pasti dia sangat ingin memakan penisku ini. iya kan?" yesung menyeringai ketika dirty talknya berhasil membuat hole kekasihnya itu berkedut liar.

"hyung, hole ku sangat ingin memakan penis mu itu hyung. tidakkah kau lihat jika hole ku sangat kelaparan?" ryeowook membuka lebar pahanya. menaikkan sata kakinya, menekuknya hingga menyentuh dadanya sendiri. Satu tangannya melingkar menahan kakinya sambil memainkan salah satu nipplenya. tangannya yang satunya memainkan penisnya dan kemudian memasukkan dua jarinya langsung ke dalam holenya.

"aa-aahhhh,, yesung hyunghhh~ lihatlah hole ku yang kelaparan ini hyung. lihatlah dia yang dengan rakus memakan jari-jari ku ini hyung. asshhh, jari ku seperti di hisapnya hyunghh. ahhhh... jari ku tidak cukup panjang untuk menghancutkan prostatku. anghhh, ye-yesung hyunghh, hhhh~" ouh, ryeowook kecil kita sepertinya sangat horny. lihatlah mukanya yang memerah dan mengelurkan peluh. dan mulutnya yang mendesah-desah secara sensual, matanya yang menatap sayu pemuda di hadapannya. di tambah dengan posenya yang begitu menggoda, saliva yang meleleh ke dagu dan lehernya, dilengkapi pula jarinya yang dengan brutal memperkosa lubangnya sendiri.

"oo-oohhh, hyunghhh~ hhhhh..." jarinya semakin cepat memperkosa holenya sendiri. sedangkan yesung hanya melihat kenakalan kekasihnya sambil mengurut pelan penisnya.

merasa sudah tidak tahan atas godaan sang kekasih, Yesung segera menarik jemari kekasihnya itu dengan cepat. Menibulkan sedikit pekikan dari mulut Ryeowook karena jemarinya ditarik dengan tiba-tiba. Yesung segera meraih kedua tangan Ryeowook dan menahannya di atas kepala Ryeowook dengan salah satu tangannya. Mengangkat kedua kaki indah milik kekasihnya dan menahannya dengan tubuhnya sendiri, menempatkan dirinya di antara kedua kaki Ryeowook, sehingga kedua kaki Ryeowook kembali menyentuh dadanya, dan pinggulnya terangkat keatas. Dengan posisi seperti ini, Yesung bisa melihat dengan jelas hole lapar milik kekasihnya itu. Satu tangannya yang bebas mencoba meraih penisnya dan mengarahkan ke hole Ryeowook yang berkedut tidak sabar untuk menerima penis besar Yesung.

"A-aaahhh! Ye-yesung hyunghh! Ohhh~!" Ryeowook hanya mampu mendesah dan terus mendesah saat kejantanan kekasihnya sudah memasuki holenya seutuhnya. Ingin sekali Ryeowook melampiaskan rasa nikmat dan –sedikit— yang dia alami saat ini dengan meremas apapun. tetapi sayang, kedua tangannya hanya mampu menggapai udara yang ada di sekitarnya karena Yesung masih menahan kedua tangan itu.

"sshh~, kau sanggat cantik jika seperti ini sayang. Andai kau melihat wajahmu sendiri saat ini. Kau seperti ingin untuk aku perkosa terus menerus sayang. Hhh.." Yesung menatap wajah sayu kekasihnya dengan pandangan memuji. Ryeowook yang mendengar perkataan kekasihnya hanya bisa menghiraukannya. Dia sudah terlalu sibuk dengan kkenikmatan yang dia terima.

"H-Hyung, di dalam sana terasa penuh hyunghh, aku sangat penuh saat ini. Begeraklah hyunghh.." Ryeowook mengatakan apa yang dia rasakan dengan wajah yang sangat frustasi. Dia sangat ingin penis kekasihnya itu segera bergerak menghujam holenya.

"apapun yang kau mau sayang" Yesung melepaskan kedua tangan Ryeowook dan membimbing kedua tangan itu itu mengalung ke lehernya. Yesung merendahkan tunuhnya, menciumi leher jenjang milik kekasihnya dengan tetap menahan kedua kaki Ryeowook untuk tetap mengakang.

Yesung mengeluarkan dengan pelan penisnya dan saat hanya tinggal kepalanya yang tersisa, dia segera menghujamkan penisnya dengan keras.

"Ahhh! O-oohhh! Yesung hyungh! Ngghhh.." Ryeowook mendesah keras saat penis Yesung menumbuk sebuah spot yang sangat sensitive. Ditambah lagi dengan Yesung yang menghisap kuat spot sensitive Ryeowook yang berada di lehernya. Ryeowook merasakan tubuhnya seperti melayang-layang. Ryeowook semakin erat memeluk kepala Yesung yang berada di ceruk lehernya. Seperti ingin meminta lebih dan tidak ingin berhenti.

Yesung yang merasa tidak tahan, segera memaju-mundurkan penisnya secara kuat dan cepat.

"ngghh, hole mu menghisap penis ku sayang. Hole mu seperti ingin menghancurkan penisku di dalam sana. Dia sangat sempit sayanghh. Oohhh, apa hole ingin menghabiskan sperma ku saat ini Kim Ryeowook?" Yesung menggeram rendah di samping telinga ryeowook saat dirasa hole kekasihnya semakin sempit.

Semakin lama tempo keluar masuknya penis Yesung semakin cepat dan semakin kuat. Kini Yesung telah menegakkan badannya dan memegang kedua kaki Ryeowook agar semakin lebar terbuka. Ryeowook hanya bisa pasrah, dia sudah seperti kehabisan tenaga. Tubuhnya terguncang saat Yesung mempercepat tempo tusukannya. Kepalanya bergerak ke kanan dan kiri karena tak kuasa menerima rasa nikmat yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Kedua tangannya meremas kasar sprei yang sudah tak berbentuk. Matanya terpejam menahan friksi yang dia rasakan. Mulutnya terbuka untuk mendesahkan nama sang kekasih, tak jarang pula mulut kecil itu mengeluarkan umpatan-umpatan atas rasa nikmat yang di terima oleh tubuhnya.

"Ohh, hyunghhh… F-fasterhhhh, ohh. Fuck meeehh harderhh h-hyung! I'm close!"

Yesung dengan segera mempercepat gerakan pingggulnya agar sang kekasih segera mencapai klimaksnya. Yesung melepaskan kedua kaki Ryeowook dan tangannya memberi stimulant terhadap penis Ryeowook yang mengeluarkan precum. Dia memanjakan penis Ryeowook, menaik turunkan telapak tangannya setempo dengan gerakan pinggulnya di bawah sana.

"AAHHH! Ohh.. hhyunghh…. Hhhh~" Ryeowook sampai pada klimaks pertamanya. Badannya melengkung, matanya terpejam erat, dan nafasnya putus-putus. Sebuah cairan kental berwarna putih keluar dengan indahnya dari lubang penisnya, membasahi tangan Yesung. Yesung menarik keluar penisnya, dia tidak tahan dengan hole kekasihnya yang menghimpit miliknya erat. Sangat erat karena efek dari ejakulasi Ryeowook baru tadi. Yesung mengarahkan tangannya kedepan mulut Ryeowook untuk dijilatinya. Ryeowook yang mengerti maksud Yesung langsung menjilati jarinya dengan sangat sensual. Dengan mata yang setengah terpejam, dia menikmati spermanya sendiri tanpa rasa jijik. Menjilati celah jari Yesung untuk mencari sisa-sisa sperma yang tersembunyi.

"cukup sayang. Kau tidak melupakan aku kan sayang" Yesung menarik tangannya dan bergumam rendah di hadapan Ryeowook. Ryeowook bisa merasakan deru nafas Yesung yang sarat akan nafsu. Tatapan matanya yang mampu melumpuhkannya. Ryeowook hanya mampu mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Yesung memasang smirk yang mampu meruntuhkan hati Ryeowook.

"sekarang, menungginglah sayang." Yesung seperti memerintah dengan tegas. Ryeowook seperti seorang slave yang patuh kepada masternya.

Ryeowook segera menungging, menahaan berat tubuhnya denggan kedua lutut dan sikunya. Mengangkat tinggi pinggulnya dan merendah kan kepalanya. Yesung disuguhi dengan pemandangan yang membuat sisi liarnya lepas. Dengan segera, Yesung meremas kedua pantat Ryeowook dengan pelan. Ryeowook hanya mengeram rendah merasakan sensasi yang dia rasakan. Yesung menundukan kepalanya dan menciumi kedua bongkahan kenyal itu. Semakin lama semakin turun, hingga dia menemukan hole kekasihnya yang berwarna kemerahan yang sedang berkedut dengan pelan seakan menggodanya. Yesung sedikit meniup pelan hole tersebut. Dan reaksi yang dia dapatkan adalah, hole Ryeowook yang berkedut makin cepat, seakan ingin menelan sesuatu.

Yesung segera menciumi hole itu dengan penuh kelembutan. Menghisapnya perlahan, terrkadang semakin kuat. Melesakkan lidahnya untuk mengecap rasa manis yang terdapat di dalamnya.

"ahhh, hyungh… jangan bermain-main! Cepat masukkan penismu! O-ohh!" Ryeowook seperti lemas di buatnya. Berbagai ekstasi dia dapatkan kali ini. Dia dengan sengaja mengkontraksikan holenya saat lidah Yesung berada di dalamnya. Yesung yang nafsunya sudah berada di puncak kepalanya, segera menjauhkan kepalanya dan kembali memasukkan penisnya dengan cepat.

"Aahh! Pelan-pelan bodoh! Hyunghh! A-aa-aaahhhh!" Ryeowook yang mendapat perlakuan tiba-tiba dari Yesung mendesah sambil memekik kesakitan—sedikit—. Melesakkan kepalanya pada bantal yang ada di bawahnya, menggigit bantal itu gemas.

"ahh… aku mencintaimu Ryeowook. Ngghhh" Yesung mendesah gentle saat penisnya kembali mendapatkan kenikmatan dari hole kekasihnya. Yesung merendahkan tubuhnya, menciumi punggung Ryeowook serta tengkuknya. Melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping kekasihnya. Tangannya gemas menuju penis Ryeowook yang menegang. Mengurutnya pelan. Sangat pelan. Sepelan dia menggerakkan penisnya di bawah sana. Kali ini Yesung tidak ingin terburu-buru. Dia ingin dirinya dan Ryeowook benar-benar merasakan percumbuan yang penuh dengan cinta. Berulang kali Yesung membisikkan kata-kata manis di samping telinga Ryeowook.

"Hyung, ku mohon lebih— aahh!" Ryeowook tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat prostatnya ditumbuk dengan kuat oleh penis Yesung. Yesung memundurkan pelan penisnya hingga kepala penisnya hampir keluar, kemudian memasukkannya kembali dengan cepat dan kuat. Tak lupa tangannya yang masih memanjakan penis Ryeowook. Berulangkali dia melakukan hal ini. Dengan pelan, dan penuh kelembutan.

"hyunghh, cepathhh.. ku mohon. Ahhhh! Harder hyunghh.." Ryeowook memohon dengan memelas kepada Yesung. Yesung yang juga sudah tidak sabar akhirnya melakunnya dengan cepat. Mengeluarkan masukkan penisnya dengan cepat. Semakin lama tempo Yesung tidak beraturan. Dia menegakkan tubuhnya dan melepaskan penis Ryeowook yang ada dalam genggamannya tadi. Die memegangi pinggul Ryeowook dan mengggerakkan pinggulnya secara brutal.  
>"A-aahh… ahhhh!" Ryeowook tidak bisa mengucapkan apapun. Dia akan mendapatkan klimaks keduanya. Ryeowook menumpu tubuhnya dengan kedua lututnya yang semakin lama semakin lemas, di bantu dengan Yesung menahan pinggulnya, dan salah satu tangannya turun untuk memanjakan penisnya guna mempercepat klimaksnya.<p>

"sayanghh, lepaskan tanganmu. Kau tidak boleh memainkannya" Yesung berusaha melepaskan tangan Ryeowook dari penisnya sendiri. Tetapi di tepis oleh Ryeowook. Dia sudah tidak tahan untuk klimaks keduanya asal kau tau.

"I'm close hyunghh. Ngghhhh.. kumohon, harder hhh…"

"kita akan datang bersama sayang. Ohhh~" Yesung mempercepat gerakannya. Tetapi tiba-tiba dia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk tidur di kasur, dengan menarik Ryeowook, yang otommatis sekarang Ryeowook duduk di atasnya dengan posisi membelakangi Yesung dan penis yang berada di dalam holenya. Ryeowook sedikit merebahkan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya menjadi tumpuan di kanan kiri tubuh Yesung, dan kakinya yang berpijak mengakang. Ryeowook menahan untuk tidak banyak bergerak, atau dia akan jatuh menimpa Yesung. Yesung kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat, menahan di kedua sisi pinggang Ryeowook. Tak sengaja Yesung menatap kedepan melalui kedua celah tangan Ryeowook, dia melihat wajah Ryeowook yang sangat menggiurkan terpantul di cermin besar yang terpasang di sebuah almari yang letaknya tepat di depan mereka.

"lihatlah ke dapan sayang. Hhhh~ lihatlah wajahmu yang mempesona itu. wajah yang ingin aku perkosa secara terus-menerus. Menghancurkan prostat mu dengan penis besar ku ini sayang. Ohhh" Yesung berkata demikian dengan memelankan tempo gerakannya. Ryeowook melihat mengikuti arah yang Yesung tunjukkan, wajahnya memerah melihat bayangannya sendiri. Tak terasa holenya semakin menyempit saat melihat bayangan tubuhnya yang berada di atas Yesung. Dengan penis besar yang berada di holenya. Penisnya yang menggantung kemerahan, hole yang memakan sebuah penis besar, tampak jelas di depan sana.

Yesung memasang smirk saat merasa kekasihnya semakin horny melihat bayangan yang ada di depan sana. Dengan tiba-tiba lagi, Yesung segera menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat. Tak tahan ingin menjemput klimaks mereka berdua, gerakan keduanya semakin brutal saja.

"O-ohhh, hyunghhh! Yeahh! Fuck me more! Hhh! A-aahh ahhh aahhhh…"

"ohh, Ryeowook! Aku akan datang sayang! Hhh~"

"a-aku juga hyunghh! A-aah!" semakin cepat mereka mengejar klimaks yang sebentar lagi datang.

"ARGH! Aaahhhh…! Ahhh!"

"asshh! Hhh! Ngghh….!"

Teriakkan kepuasan mereka serukan saat mereka mencapai klimaks bersamaan. Hanya deru napas yang terdengar di keduanya. Sperma Ryeowook keluar membasahi tempat tidur dan lantai, sedangkan sperma Yesung membasahi hole hangat kekasinya. Ryeowook ambruk di atas Yesung dengan penis Yesung yang masih belum terlepas. Mereka berdua mencoba menstabilkan napas mereka. Ryeowook menggeser tubuhnya di samping Yesung, yang otomatis persatuan tubuh mereka terlepas. Ryeowook dan Yesung berbaring saling berhadapan. Dapat Ryeowook rasakan jika ada cairan hangat yang keluar dari holenya, menuruni pahanya. Dia sedikit mengambil cairan yang ada di holenya dengan jari-jarinya, kemudian merasakan cairan itu dengan indra pengecapnya, memasukkan jarinya ke dalam mulutnya dan menjilatinya. Dia menikmati cairan itu tanpa memperdulikan ekspresi Yesung yang horny lagi. Tidak mau membangunkan singa yang sudah tertidur, ryewook melepaskan jemarinya dan mencium ringan bibir Yesung.

"jangan memasang wajah ingin memakanku Hyung!" Ryeowook mengucapkannya dengan nada kesal.

"kau yang ingin dimakan sayang. Kau sudah mulai nakal sekarang, huh?" Yesung membelai sayang rambut Ryeowook. Sedikit nada menjaili di dalam perkataannya tadi. Ryeowook hanya diam saja menanggapi Yesung. Dia sibuk dengan tangannya yang membuat lukisan abstrak di dada Yesung.

"kau tau? Aku berfikir sedari tadi. Bagaimana kau bisa klimaks, sedangkan penismu tidak mendapatkan stimulant, apa karena melihat bayangan di cermin, kau jadi tidak membutuhkan stimulant lagi? Kau sangat seksi bukan tadi? Harusnya aku merekam kegiatan kita tadi!" Yesung mengoceh tanpa memperdulikan muka masam Ryeowook.

"aku hanya bercanda sayang." Tidak ingin membuat kekasih mungilnya mengamuk, Yesung mencoba mengalah untuk tidak membahas hal sensitive di saat mereka dalam keadaan seperti ini —tidak melakukan seks—.

Lama keduanya terdiam untuk menikamti suara degup jantung yang menggila di antara keduanya. Yesung memutuskan untuk mengambil selimut yang tergeletak di bawah, dan menylimuti tubuh mereka berdua.

"Hyung, dulu dari mana kau tau jika aku menyukaimu? Benar bukan Kangin Hyung yang memberi tahu mu?" Yesung bertanya dengan kedua tangannya yang memeluk Yesung, menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Yesung.

"bukan. Apa kau lupa jika kau yang memberi tau ku?" Ryeowook mengernyit bingung. Dia tidak merasa telah memberi tau Yesung.

"aku tidak pernah memberi tau mu, Hyung."

"kau yang memberu tau ku saat aku sedang menjaga mu di rumah. saat kau sakit, dan tidak ada orang di rumah. kangin menyuruhku untuk menjaga mu. Kau berkata _'kangin Hyung, aku mencintai Yesung Hyung, kenapa tidak dia saja yang menjaga ku? Kenapa malah kau, Kangin Hyung?'_" Ryeowook merasakan kedua pipinya memanas. Ia ingat, di suatu hari saat dirinya sakit, seseorang menjaganya. Dia mengira jika itu adalah hyungnya. Dia melesakkan kepalanya ke dalam dada Yesung. Seperti anak kucing yang mendesak induknya. Ia ingin menghilang saat ini. Ia sangat malu, karena—

"celana dalam motif jerapahmu sangat lucu saat itu. Kekeke~" Yesung mengatakan hal yang membuat Ryeowook malu setengah mati.

"kau menyebalkan Hyung!" Ryeowook berteriak, melepaskan dirinya dari dekapan Yesung dan memukuli Yesung brutal dengan bantal. Sedangkan Yesung hanya bisa tertawa dan menggoda sang kekasih.

'_harusnya aku sadar jika waktu itu bukan Kangin Hyung, dan aku tidak perlu meminta untuk mengantikan bajuku!' _

_The longing words than come up to my throat_

_I love you_

_I madly love only you_

_I ony love you to death_

END.

_Huaaaa! *tengok ke atas* *tutup mata*_

_Engga berani komentar apa-apa. Gak yakin sama enceh nya pemirsah. Baru pertama bikin aja aku berani bikin enceh. Maapkan otak mesum saya ini pemirsah. Maapkan atas tata bahasa -?- yang amburadul, dan feel yang masih setengah-setengah. Atau mungkin gak ada feelnya T.T_

_Akhir kata, Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca ini. Dan sangat berterima kasih pada kalian yang mereviewnya. ARIGATOUGOZIMASHITA!_

_give me a feed back. ;)_

_See youuuuu! –kalau muncul lagi- xD_


End file.
